Shaded Memories
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Saya has awoken and has small memories of Hagi and that he is her mate, what will happen when she discovers that Kai and David have been forced into being Chevaliers for Diva during her long sleep...and even worse, Hagi knows and won't tell her. Julia discovers a way to make Solomon's blood accept Saya's.
1. Chapter 1

It has been several years since Saya was last awake, each year she wakes, she forgets who she truly is as time slips by. She forgets she is a chiropteran queen and instead believes she is a mere schoolgirl adopted by George Miyagusuku . Her brother Kai was waiting by the gate for her, she knew she had a visit with Dr. Julia and Kai would not let her skip it. So she merely accepted it as she climbed onto his bike and let him drive the scenic way, knowing she loved the ocean. She found herself lying down in a room with a blood I.V. feeding blood into her system, for what she did not know, only that it was a necessity for her to survive.

She smiled after Julia went through all the usual questions before pulling the needle out and sticking a band-aid on her arm and telling her she could go. She grabbed her bag and left with Kai, they pulled in at home and Saya realized she forgot her shoes at the school which was needed for her school competing event in the morning. "I'll be back dad, I forgot my shoes at school." She pulled on her shoes and opened the door to see Mr. David standing there, after slipping by him she continued on her way to the school and jumped the fence. Upon turning the corner she saw Mr. Inamine doing his usual routine for checking in, she smiled when she informed him she forgot her shoes to which he replied she was the school's brightest and best student.

As his sentence was cut off, Saya turned around to see he was gone, she walked to the tree slowly and cried out in shock when his bloodied body fell to the ground, followed by a red eyed chiropteran. She turned and ran into the school and locked the door before running into a classroom and ducking under the back table. She heard the door open and watched as human footsteps stopped right before her table, a human hand bandaged in white cloth reached down to take her own hand. "Come Saya, you must fight, take my blood." He said, watching as she backed away.

The chiropteran slammed into the classroom as he watched Saya with a hunger for her blood, Hagi threw several daggers at the chiropteran pinning him to the wall and buying himself time to wake her up. He slit his palm and drank a mouthful of blood before turning her face and catching her lips with his own, feeding the blood to her, relieved when he felt her mouth swallowing it. Seconds later, her eyes burned a red color as her hand extended for her sword.

Hagi handed it over to her as she cut her hand letting her blood flow through the sword and lunging at the chiropteran piercing his skin, smiling as it began to crystallize. Hagi met her gaze with his own as she fainted within his arms. "Saya…You are beginning to wake up now" he whispered softly as he took off with her in his arms.

Hagi knew he could not stop her memories of Diva, as they would trigger eventually, along with their past and what they were to each other, he also knew that Saya would try to kill Diva due to what she has done to human kind in her need for revenge on the original Joel Goldschmidt. He could only hope that he could convince her to run away with him and not fight Diva, even though that is her life purpose.

He stopped when he landed on his balcony, waiting for Saya to awaken had given him time to acquire a home with a lovely view for them both. He stepped into his room and laid Saya on the bed before sitting in the chair facing her. He would wait for her to wake up completely.

A few hours later, Saya slowly woke up to find herself in a new area, sitting up she looked around to find herself in a dark room and the man from the school incident sitting in a chair. "Who are you?" She asked, she slowly moved to a sitting position so her legs could hang off the bed, making it easier for her to stand.

"I am Hagi. You are my Queen. As your chevalier it is my job to protect you Saya, your command is mine to obey" Hagi stated before standing to bow before her. "There is a history between us Saya and I can only tell you that as you wake up more, the memories will surface and all will be as it should be."

Saya felt dizzy and covered her face for a few moments. "Hagi…you and I were supposed to be lovers were we not? You were meant to be Diva's chevalier for reproducing offspring." Saya whispered as images of Hagi, Joel and Diva floated in her mind.

"Yes, but when I tried to get red flowers for you for Joel's birthday, I slipped and fell to my death at the bottom of the cliff. You tried to save me by giving me your blood as you healed faster than I did and in doing so made me your chevalier. I have managed to evade Diva's clutches as I have no wish to sire anything with her" Hagi stated emotionlessly, his eyes meeting Saya's.

Saya looked out the window, contemplating things. "Where are the others? David, Julia, and the rest?" Saya asked, Hagi grew silent as if thinking on a reply. He knew she would not be happy to hear that Julia was hired to work for Diva on a cure for a new project they were working on.

"Julia is unavailable for now Saya, however David asked to be informed the moment you regained memories. I shall call him now, he is expecting your wakening anytime. He wishes to be present to explain on the current hunt for Diva." Hagi left the room and a few moments later, Saya heard him talking on the phone with David, and giving him the address.

He arrived back in the room within moments. "Saya, he will be here in a few hours, what else do you remember?" He asked, sitting before her on one knee as a servant would do. Saya lifted his face up by his chin and kissed him gently.

"Don't kneel before me Hagi, I always hated when you did that, you are the one I trust more than anything or anyone and yet you act as a lowly servant when you are trusted comrade, lover, friend and mate." Saya said. "In fact I wish we could do more right now, but we have not the time, it would take us several hours to get reacquainted with each other's bodies, a David would be here within a few hours."

Hagi smiled before leaning up to kiss Saya softly. "I am inclined to agree with you my Queen, however, there is time enough for a simple waking gift." He whispered to her as he lowered himself on top of her, kissing her with increasing ardor. His hands parted her thighs as he slid his hand up her inner thigh, swallowing her moan as his hand slid within her jeans.

Saya arched slightly as Hagi's hand caressed her heat slowly, fanning the flames of her desire higher. Saya moaned as her hips rocked into his hand gently before increasing in pace and ardor. Hagi groaned as her heat constricted around his finger, sliding it within her body. His thumb flicked her clit gently in rhythm with his fingers, gently sliding one into her body while the rest gently moved upwards and back down along the lips of her heat.

Saya whimpered, her nails digging into his wrist as her hips ground into his hand hard, her release flowing through her after years of slumber. Hagi kissed her neck softly as he pulled his hand from her jeans. "As you remember more Saya, I will give you more of my affections. But it would be like taking advantage of you and I have no desire to do that, no matter how I suffer and wish to claim my queen Now"

Saya watched as Hagi stood and walked out of her room, leaving her in solitude.

 **A/N: Next chapter will have a lemon due to Saya feeling bad her chevalier and mate is suffering with his arousal as he had taken care of hers, she feels the need to return the favor.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saya sat in silence, pondering her situation. Hagi had given her exactly what her body craved, yet now he was in suffering with no way to deal with it. Saya pulled the covers back and slid from the bed as she pulled out a drawer and rifling through a few of her things, if memory served her well, she had his favorite negligee in there. Seconds later, she pulled a black lacy negligee out with the matching panties and smiled. 'Perfect' she thought as she changed.

She went by memory of the last time she dressed for him this way, she pulled her longer hair into a half ponytail and left the bottom half down to flow about her shoulders. A quick glance in the mirror and she knew she was all set, she made her way to his room and stopped outside his door.

She opened the door slowly to see Hagi was laying on the bed, facing the ceiling looking lost in thoughts. Saya sat next to him and traced his cheek with her fingertips. "Hagi, I wish to give you something as well." She stood as his face looked at her, his eyes scanning her over with approval. Saya stood before him, sliding her black negligee off slowly, teasing him in her pace.

Hagi slid his hand along her thigh as he hooked his fingers along her panties and pulled them down, letting her slide them off. She leaned into Hagi while her body straddled his own, her heat caressing his arousal slowly as she rocked her hips along his body. Hagi groaned while his grip on her waist tightened.

Saya pushed Hagi onto his back, making her way down his body. Hagi's hands found her hair when he felt himself engulfed into her hot mouth. Saya gripped his hips as she worked her mouth along his arousal, alternating with pressing her tongue into the slit of his tip.

Hagi pulled her upwards and relished in her cry when his arousal slid deliciously within her heated core. He groaned when she immediately moved her hips upwards before sinking back down onto him. His hands grasped hers and interlocking their fingers, groaned at her increased pace.

Saya's eyes fell on his face as a realization struck her. 'He's never been this vocal in all t he times we have joined. He must have really been suffering' her thoughts made her body hesitate and it was a few seconds before she realized Hagi was calling her name.

"Are you alright Saya?" He asked softly. Saya smiled and resumed her pace, making his head fall backwards with a groan. Saya's body flowed over his own as his arousal slid within her heat repeatedly, filling his body with a heightened pleasure he had long forgotten.

Hagi gripped her waist tightly with one hand, the other cupping her head as he flipped them over, thrusting his hips harder against her, burying himself deeper inside of her body. Saya moaned as her body arched into his, her hands grasping his hair to pull him closer in desperation. Hagi slammed his hips harder against her body groaning at the contact it made had made her body tighten around him.

Hagi felt her legs wrap around his waist, her hips arching upwards while her release course through her body. Hagi groaned when his own release spilled within her body, her own milking his very essence. Hagi panted slightly as he moved to her side, Saya curling into him while he covered them with a blanket.

 **A/N: Sorry for short chapter, next one will be longer**


End file.
